


The sunrise (with you)

by Pomelofangirl



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Pre-Relationship, cheesiest cheese to ever cheese and also sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 07:26:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6275155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pomelofangirl/pseuds/Pomelofangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>„You know. I used to come here during my time abroad. It reminded me of my goal.” he said, softly pointing at the building of the Olympic pool seen from this point.</p>
<p>„You did?”</p>
<p>„Yeah. I often watched sunrises from here. It's really nice.”</p>
<p>„Then let's see it.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The sunrise (with you)

**Author's Note:**

> I love free i love free i love free i love free so much i love free and rinharu and i love rinharu and free and i love free and rinharu and i really love the swimming anime.
> 
> You: It's the third fic you wrote about rinharu watching the sunrise, can you maybe chill and write something else or maybe update your ongoing fic?  
> me: ok see but people said that the scene at the end of ep 12 season 2 is the sunrise so now it's a canon one.
> 
> Enjoy <3

They swam for most of the day in the aquatic centre, and later went for lunch so that they had the energy to see the most important things in Sydney.

Rin didn't mention the talk they had or anything about his plans. He was mostly leading Haru to places he wanted them to see.

„You know. I used to come here during my time abroad. It reminded me of my goal.” he said, softly pointing at the building of the Olympic pool seen from this point.

„You did?”

„Yeah. I often watched sunrises from here. It's really nice.”

Haruka said nothing, he just watched the bridge-like building and seemed to be lost in thought about something.

If he knew why Rin would come here so early in the morning he didn't comment on it.

Rin was somehow grateful for that.

„Then let's see it.”

„What?”

„A sunrise. In Sydney. Unless you have planned something more exhausting for us tomorrow but with the plane leaving in the evening it would be ok wouldn't it?”

Rin didn't know what to answer. He was stunned. It wasn't like he thought of Haru mostly during these times watching the sunrises alone. And Haru probably doesn't know what it means to him to watch a sunrise together.

„Yeah it would. I just didn't know that you wanted to accompany me. But if we wake up early enough it would be good.”

Saying this, Rin didn't look at Haru, but rather at the ground, but Haruka didn't think anything of it.

They went to sleep pretty early, after eating dinner outside and packed for their return trip. 

In the morning, the alarm clock rang, but instead of waking up, Rin turned to the other side, nuzzling into Haru.

The sound of the alarm clock annoyed Haru, and he stopped it instinctively not even getting up.

But then he remembered that they set it so early so that they can watch the sunrise, and, as stupid it was to break the comfortable position of Rin Matsuoka being very close to him, and as much as he wanted to stay like this for a bit longer, he got up. 

By the time he was ready with his morning routine, Rin was awake and also preparing for going out.

They walked to the Olympic pool, because no buses were up yet. None of them mentioned the fact that they slept closer to each other than they probably should.

Haru observed the scenery of the city, and to him it was something he hadn't seen. True, he did see the sun rise out of the ocean in Iwatobi once, but walking at dawn with Rin was an experience in itself.

He also supposed that he has to tell Rin about his plans today.

“We are here, Haru.” Rin's voice took him out of his thoughts and he looked at the spot they arrived at.

The sky was probably the most beautiful he'd ever seen. The colors varied from pink to purple and yellow and Haruka couldn't take his eyes off it.

Two doves flied towards the sunrise.

Rin supposed now is the time to tell Haru why he really came here. He didn't want to hide it anymore, and he found out that it's easier to speak about his feelings in the wee hours of the morning. 

Saying that, he looked at Haru who was staring at the sight in front of him fascinated by something. 

Justifying his reasoning he stopped looking at Haru and looked in the same direction Haru did. It made him feel more confident, somehow.

“Rin” this made Rin look at Haru, because maybe he will get angry at him, for leaving again after they graduate.

But Haru was beaming. He was smiling, and his eyes were shining clearer than any clean water Rin ever saw.

“I've found it too” when he said it, the sky reflected in his eyes, and Rin was taken aback how beautiful Haru is.

He had to look away.

Both of them looked at the sky and the doves flying into the sunrise. 

Rin saw many sunrises here, from this exact spot. Everytime he did, he came up with the plan for the day how to be better at swimming. Having his goal in front of him, reminded him that he needed to work harder to be equal with his teammates in Australia. 

That he needed to work harder to catch up to Haru.

Now, standing here with Haru beside him watching the sun rise above the buildings and make the sky more like a daylight than dawn, he realized that maybe it was wrong of him.

He realized that they were equals the whole time. Bringing out the best in each other, pushing each other forward.

“I'm glad you did.” he said, and as they looked at the sunrise, he felt Haru reaching for his hand.

He took it. 

Haru looked at him, and Rin looked at him in return. 

Rin smiled. 

“Let's to this again sometime. It doesn't have to be here.”

“No it doesn't. It doesn't matter where as long as I see it with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> This fic made me bite my hand and lay on the floor it was supposed to be a quick oneshot but it took three hours longer bc they are so in love and I can't take this.
> 
> Please leave a comment, but I guess kudos and hits are ok too.
> 
> If you are wondering which other two fics I mention in the initial note, they can be found in my profile one is called "Smile Brighter than the Sun" and the other is "Rainbow in your eyes" so this is not exactly the first time i have rinharus watching the sunrise but it turns out that it's as sappy and as cute everytime.
> 
> Anyway yeah please tell me what you think :)


End file.
